Brisa Marina
by Naru Himura
Summary: Una gran perdida hace que Naruto y Sakura hagan una locura. ¿Que consecuencias traera? Además de esto un antiguo conocido de Naruto lelga a la ciudad con deseos de verle ¿Quiens era? [Yaoi] [Naruto x ?]
1. Chapter 1

El día se encontraba nublado y parecía que iba a llover. Un chico rubio se encontraba en el cementerio de la ciudad, al lado de los acantilados. Se escuchaba el romper de las olas en las rocas, la brisa marina acariciaba el rostro de los asistentes al funeral. Se sentía la tristeza en el ambiente, Todos vestían de negro y observaban el ataúd cerrado mientras este entraba lentamente en su fosa.

Una vez hubo terminado el funeral todos abandonaron el lugar excepto dos personas. Sakura y Naruto se encontraban sentados en el borde del acantilado. El día finalmente había despejado y ambos observaban como el sol se ocultaba en el horizonte marítimo.

-Es... increíble que se haya ido-La pelirrosa intentaba aguantarse las ganas de llorar-Después de todo lo ocurrido-

Naruto observa impasible el mar sin escuchar a Sakura.

-¿Naruto?-

-¿Si?¿Qué pasa?-

-No me has escuchado ¿verdad?-

-La verdad es que no-El rubio aporto una débil sonrisa al momento.

-Ya casi es de noche y comienza a hacer frío-dijo la pelirrosa mientras se frotaba las manos.

-Toma-Naruto le tendió su chaqueta.

-Gracias-dijo mientras se la colocaba por encima de los hombros.

Los dos se quedaron observando el frío firmamento iluminado por las miles de estrellas que brillaban en él hasta bien entrada la noche.

-Deberíamos irnos-susurro la pelirrosa.

-Si-

-Si quieres... puedes pasar la noche en mi casa. Así no nos sentiremos tan solos-

-Gracias. Acepto la invitación-

Ambos se levantaron y echaron a andar hacía la pequeña villa, más en concreto, a la casa de Sakura.

Al llegar, Naruto se sentó en el sillón de la sala de estar, Sakura se dirigió a su habitación, se cambio de ropa y se sentó junto al rubio.

Ya sin poder contenerse más Sakura se hecho en el pecho de Naruto y dijo mientras lloraba-¡Oh Naruto ¿Por qué ha tenido que irse? ¿Por qué?! Sasuke...-Sus lamentos quedaron ahogados por las lágrimas , las cuales salían a borbotones de sus ojos.

-Tranquila-susurro Naruto mientras de sus ojos brotaban más lágrimas cargadas de dolor y sufrimiento.

Fuera, comenzó a llover, las calles frías y encharcadas se encontraban desiertas mientras el aire proveniente del mar las cruzaba, se decía que el espíritu de los muertos se convertía en aire y por la noche este deambulaba por las calles observando lo que nunca volvería a ver, era, su despedida de la tierra.

A la mañana siguiente, un chico rubio se revolvía entre las sabanas incomodo, al fin despertó.

-¡Ay!-Se froto la cabeza y observo el suelo, donde había tres botellas de wiski-¿Qué ha pasado aquí?-

-¡AAAH!-grito una voz a su lado.

-¡Sakura!¿Qué haces... así?-

Esta se encontraba desnuda, tapada únicamente por la sábana que tenía entre las manos.

-¿Qué ha pasado?-dijo Naruto un poco aturdido.

-¡¿Tu qué crees?!¡Estamos en mi cama, los dos estamos desnudos y...-La pelirrosa se asomo por le lado de la cama de Naruto-hay botellas en le suelo! ¿Qué crees que hicimos? ¡¿Jugar a las palmitas?!- Sakura se levanto de la cama con la sabana cubriéndole el cuerpo aunque esta era tan fina que apenas cubría algo-Sabiendo que no debo beber...-

Naruto se levanto de la cama sin sabana ni nada en dirección al cuarto de baño -Bueno, me voy a duchar-

-¿Cómo que me voy a duchar? Y tápate por favor-

-¿Por qué? Ya me viste al completo ayer así que...-Naruto entro en el cuarto de baño.

Sakura se sentó en la cama-Y encima lo dice así tan normal...-Al momento y sin saber porque se sonrojo-Aunque... hay que reconocer que esta bastante bueno y eso-

Tras pensar un poco Sakura abrió la puerta del cuarto de baño y entro. Al momento se deshizo de la sabana, la cual quedo en el suelo. Naruto no se percato de su entrada hasta que Sakura llego por detrás y le abrazo mientras acariciaba su torso mojado por el agua.

El rubio se dio media vuelta y la observo, casi instintivamente la beso, ello lo recibió con gran agrado, Naruto la empotro contra la pared y siguió besándola.

Afuera, el día estaba soleado, se veían nubes blancas y esponjosas como algodones.

Mientras tanto en otra parte de la ciudad. Un chico pelirrojo deambula por las calles del pueblo un tanto perdido.

-¿Hola?-dice mientras entra en una cafetería que a primera vista parece desierta.

-¿Si?¿Qué quiere?-Se escucho una voz proveniente de la cocina.

-Vera... soy extranjero en la ciudad y...-

-Necesita ayuda ¿no?-Le interrumpió una voz desde fuera.

-Si-

Al fin, el emisor salió de la cocina. Era gordito, con cara de glotón.

-Hola, me llamo Choji Akimichi-dijo mientras le tendia la mano de forma cortes.

-Gaara de la arena-dijo mientras cogia la mano del otro.

-Tengo un amigo que le podría ayudar. Se llama Shikamaru Nara, esta en la oficina de turismo, en la plaza central, diga que va de mi parte-

-Gracias ¿Pero... donde esta la plaza?-

-Ah, claro perdón-

De vuelta en la casa de Sakura, ambos yacen en la cama tranquilamente hasta que alguien toca al timbre.

-¡Mierda! ¿Quién coño sera?-

-Sakura abre, soy Ino, venía a presentarte a mi novio ¿Estas?-

-Si, un momento-

Dos minutos después.

-¿Qué pasaba?-dijo Ino mientras entraba a la casa.

-Nada, es que tenía la casa un poco revuelta, pasad-

-Te presento a mi novio, Lee-

-Encantada-

-Hola-

Los tres se sentaron en el sofá, en silenció, hasta que Naruto asomo del cuarto de baño.

-¿Naruto?¿Qué haces aquí?-

-Nada, vine a visitar a Sakura-

Volvamos con Gaara, quien ya ha llegado a la plaza, y por tanto, a la oficina de turismo.

Toc-Toc 

-¿Si?-dijo un tio desde dentro, era moreno y su expresión delataba cansancio.

-Hola, un amigo tuyo llamado Choji me dijo que me podrías ayudar-dijo Gaara colocándose frente al chico.

-Menudo rollo, en fin, que quieres-

-Me gustaría que me señalases el camino a una calle-

-¿Y cual es?-

-C/ de los alpes-

-A ver- murmuro Shikamaru mientras buscaba un plano en el armario-Aquí. Vera... tiene que ir por esta calle hasta llegar a esta otra y...-

Mientras tanto en la casa de la Haruno.

-Bueno me tengo que ir-

-¿Si?-

-Si-

-Quédate anda...-

-Lo siento no puedo-dijo Naruto desprendiéndose de los pegajosos brazos de la pelirrosa-Adiós-

-Un besito-dijo Sakura poniendo morritos.

-Vale, vale-

Naruto le dio un corto beso y se alejo de la casa de Sakura.

-Que pesada. Y eso que nada más que echamos un polvo-

Al llegar a su casa, Naruto abrió lentamente la puerta, encendió las luces y se hecho en el sofá derrotado por el cansancio.

Rigggg -

-¿Quién será?-se pregunto Naruto mientras cogía el fonillo.

-¿Si?-

-¿Naruto? Ábreme por favor-

Al principio el rubio no reconoció la voz pero luego, al reconocerla, dijo con un hilillo de voz-Pasa-

Al abrir la puerta se encontro con la mirada de otro chico de su edad, pero este, a diferencia suya, era pelirrojo y tenia una expresión dura.


	2. Una vida compartida

-¿Puedo pasar?-dijo Gaara rompiendo el silencio.

-Si, claro, pasa-dijo Naruto sorprendido-Es que me resulta extraño que estés aquí, después de tanto tiempo.

-¿Puedo pasar aquí unos días? Es que no tengo donde ir. Me entere de la muerte de Sasuke y vine en cuanto pude aunque quizá no quiera después de lo que ocurrió y eso-

-Ya aclaramos en su momento lo que ocurrió, no tienes que darle más vueltas. Puedes quedarte el tiempo que quieras. Es todo un detalle por tu parte que hayas venido desde tan lejos solo por eso-

-Gracias-Gaara soltó sus cosas en el sofá-Dormiré aquí-

-No, por favor. No me gusta que mis invitados no duerman bien-Naruto le cogió del brazo y le llevo hasta su habitación-Mi cama es lo suficientemente grande para dos, si quieres puedes dormir aquí-

-Pero...-

-Pero nada-

-¿Podrías acompañarme al cementerio?-

-Por supuesto. Aunque hayan pasado dos años desde la última vez que nos vimos seguimos siendo amigos ¿no? No me trates como si fuera un desconocido-

-Claro-dijo Gaara después de un largo silencio.

-Bueno, voy a ducharme. Si quieres algo, cogelo, estas como en tu casa-

-De acuerdo-

Fuera ya oscurecía y las calles se vaciaban. El frío viento azotaba las calles mientras la lluvia comenzaba a caer.

Pasados unos 15 minutos Naruto salió de la ducha fresco como una rosa.

-¿Gaara?-

-Estoy aquí-dijo su potente voz desde el cuarto del rubio.

El pelirrojo se estaba cambiando, por lo que se veía estaba muy cansado.

-¿Cuántos kilómetros han sido?-

-362-

-Debes estar verdaderamente cansado ¿no? ¿Qué quieres para cenar?-

-Con un plato de ramen bastara-

-Perfecto es lo que mejor se me da. No tardare mucho-

Sentados en el sofá, ambos veían la tele mientras se comían sus fideos.

-Bueno, me voy a dormir-dijo el pelirrojo

-Esta bien, buenas noches yo me acostare luego-

-Adiós-

Gaara despertó en la madrugada con la gran necesidad de beber algo. Se levanto con cuidado de no despertar a Naruto pero se sorprendió al ver que este no yacía a su lado dormido como él creía.

Salió a la sala de estar y se encontró con la tele encendida y al rubio dormido en el sofá muerto de frío. Lo cogió con sus fuertes brazos y lo deposito suavemente en la cama, le miro la cara mientras dormía, parecía un ángel, le acaricio suavemente el rostro y le beso dulcemente en la boca, después se dirigió a la cocina, bebió y se asomo al balcón, necesitaba pensar.

-No puedo volver a sentir lo que sentí después de lo que paso. No puedo...-

Después volvió al dormitorio, se acostó e intento dormirse pero no pudo, de repente un brazo le cruzo por encima del hombro.

Naruto se volvió hacia él, y se arrechucho contra el pelirrojo aún más, Gaara intento separarse pero no pudo, la sensación era demasiado placentera como para que finalizara así que asió el brazo del rubio con fuerza para que no le soltara.

A la mañana siguiente Gaara despertó primero, se lavo vistió y salió.

Al despertarse Naruto se pregunto donde estaría, pasado un rato alguien toco al fonillo.

-¿Si?-

-¡Soy Sakura!-

-Sube-dijo Naruto desganado porque no le apetecía mucho verla.

En 10 segundos la Haruno ya estaba en la puerta, al momento alguien volvió a tocar el fono.

-¿Si?-

-Soy Gaara-

-Podías haberme avisado para habernos ido los dos. Sube-dijo Naruto con un tono algo más cálido.

Al momento de abrir la puerta Sakura se le hecho encima y le beso. Sakura ¿Qué haces?-

-Pues venir a verte tonto-

Casi al momento Gaara se encontraba un poco desconcertado junto a la puerta.

-¿Se puede pasar?-dijo en un tono bastante duro.

-Si, claro. Te presento a Sakura. Sakura este es Gaara un viejo amigo-

-Hola-saludo la pelirrosa un tanto molesta.

-Siéntate Sakura. Podemos comer los tres juntos. Gaara y yo prepararemos la comida. Pon la tele de mientras-

Los dos chicos entraron en la cocina y se pusieron a hacer la comida.

-¿Qué te parece?-Le pregunto el rubio.

-¿Quién ,ella? Pues...-

-No es mi novia... por si te creías. Simplemente... mierda-Se había caído un huevo justo a los pies de Naruto-¿Te importaría limpiarlo?-

-Por supuesto que no-le contesto cortésmente Gaara mientras cogía un trapo de limpiar.

El pelirrojo se agacho, lo limpio y al intentar levantarse se encontró con los bajos de Naruto. Gaara se sonrojo, el Uzumaki era la única persona que le había hecho sentirse así.

-¿Os falta mucho?-dijo Sakura asomándose a la cocina, pero al ver a Gaara se quedo perpleja.

-¿Qué pasa?-pregunto Naruto al percatarse de su expresión.

-Nada, no pasa nada. Bueno ¿Os queda mucho?-

-Unos 10 minutos-contesto el rubio.

-De acuerdo-dijo la Haruno mientras volvía al sofá mientras reflexionaba sobre lo que acababa de ver.

Los tres estaban sentados en la mesa. Entre Gaara, quien se había percatado de la reacción de Sakura, y la pelirrosa había tensión.

-Bueno, pues la cosa es que Gaara se quedara a dormir en mi casa unos cuantos días, ha venido por... la muerte de Sasuke-

-Ahm, no sabía que le conocieras-dijo Sakura sin mirar al pelirrojo.

-Si, le conocí en...-

-¿Y donde os conocisteis vosotros dos?-pregunto la pelirrosa mirándolos a ambos.

-En el instituto-contesto Naruto.

El resto de la comida fue silenciosa e incomoda. Al acabarla Gaara se había empeñado en quitar la mesa y lo demás, entre tanto Sakura y Naruto estaban en el sofá.

-Naruto, tengo que preguntarte algo-

-¿Si?-

-¿Gaara y tu alguna vez tuvisteis una relación?-

-¿Cómo?-Naruto se sorprendió por aquella pregunta.

-Es que... prométeme que no le contaras nada de esto-

-De acuerdo-

-Es que al entrar en la cocina le pille mirándote "ahí"-

-¿Dónde es...? ¡Ahí! No, no creo...-

-Pues yo no creo que te estuviera mirando el pantalón-

-Pero...-

-Quiero que se valla de aquí-

-¡¿Qué?!-

-Lo que has oído. O eso o lo dejamos-

-En ningún momento dije que estuvimos saliendo-

-¿Cómo? O sea que tu hechas un polvo y eso no significa nada-

-Estábamos borrachos-

-Maldito gilipollas- Y dicho eso Sakura salió por la puerta sin mirar atrás.

Aquella noche Naruto se iba a acostar pero en ese momento le llego lo que le dijo Sakura "Es que al entrar en la cocina le pille mirándote "ahí".

-¿Te pasa algo?-Le pregunto Gaara quien, estaba a punto de acostarse.

-No...Bueno si es que,...-

Tras contarle todo a Gaara...

-¿Y tu que piensas al respecto?-El pelirrojo se acerco un poco más al rubio.

-Pues...-No le dio tiempo a contestar pues Gaara apreso sus labios con un beso, a los pocos segundos se separo esperando que Naruto le echara.

El Uzumaki miro a Gaara unos largos segundos, y le beso aún más apasionadamente.

Ambos cayeron en la cama, se siguieron besando, Gaara se despojo de su camisa e hizo lo mismo con la de Naruto, se detuvieron y observaron sus cuerpos semidesnudos pero no con remordimiento ni vergüenza sino con alegría y excitación.

El pelirrojo se recostó en la cama mientras Naruto besaba su músculoso pecho lentamente, mientras bajaba hacía sus pantalones. El rubio se los quito lentamente, observo la erección del pelirrojo y luego con una mano la acaricio, lo que hizo que al pelirrojo se le escaparan algunos gemidos.

Luego de la mano paso a la boca, lentamente observando como el pelirrojo se excitaba poco a poco aún más, lo que hacía que creciera en su boca.

Luego se levanto y se echo sobre Gaara, sus cara estaban a un palmo de separación, se observaron y besaron mientras se acariciaban.

Naruto se recostó en la cama, Gaara le quito los pantalones y coloco las piernas del rubio sobre sus hombros, y luego le penetro lentamente, sintiendo como el placer invadía su cuerpo, embistió mansamente para escuchar los gemidos que escapaban de la boca del rubio.

Luego cogió a Naruto y le dio media vuelta, poniéndolo boca abajo en la cama, y volvió a penetrarle pero esta vez más enérgicamente, hasta que una última embestida hizo que Gaara terminara dentro de Naruto, luego le dio la vuelta al rubio y comenzó a acariciarle rápidamente hasta que él también termino.

Ambos se acostaron exhaustos en la cama, se observaron y una sonrisa quedo reflejada en sus rostros.

Gaara se dio media vuelta y se durmió, Naruto se acerco al pelirrojo y le paso el brazo por encima, como la noche anterior, estrechando el cerco que los unía.


End file.
